Zelos and coletteTOGETHER!
by colettetheklutz789
Summary: this story came to me on the top of my head...it's still good,though! plz review!
1. zelos and colette TOGETHER?

It was a quiet day in Meltokio. Zelos was wandering around thinking to himself and minding his own business. He eventually went back to his mansion and was pacing back and forth; waiting for someone. He kept pacing until there was a knock on the door. He ran to the door and opened it quickly only to find Lloyd in amazement on how fast he opened the door. Lloyd said "Wow! You opened the door really fast for me! Thanks!" Zelos looked at him in disbelief. " I didn't think it was you! I thought it was someone else…." as he said this he went and sulked in a chair. Lloyd quickly realized how different the mansion was. " whoa…this place has changed!" Lloyd kept wondering until he finally figured it out. "Oh! I got it!" exclaimed Lloyd. "There aren't tons of presents on your desk anymore!" Zelos lifted up his head and said "I know…I gave them all back because I have found my one and only love…" Lloyd's jaw dropped to the floor in amazement. "What? You have got to be joking!" Zelos shook his head. "Who are you and what have you done with the Zelos Wilder I know!" Zelos stood up and replied "I know it's hard to believe but, I have found her…my true love…Colette." Lloyd was in shock on what was he was hearing. Zelos stood up triumphantly and exclaimed "I can't just wait here for her! I have to go get her myself!" Zelos ran out the door and left Lloyd standing there in shock.


	2. the surprise meeting

Zelos was running out of his house when he bumped into someone. "oh my gosh! im sorry,im sorry,im sorry!" exclaimed the voice. Zelos thought this was his beloved colette because the person said im sory over and over again. Zelos quickly threw his arms around the person and said "i've finally found you! i'll never let you go!" He looked up only to find Genis. Zelos shrieked and threw Genis to the floor."OwW! you didn't have to throw me!" exclaimed Genis. " I never knew you felt that way,zelos..." said genis as he turned red."I don't" replied Zelos sternly. Zelos kept wandering the town not even phased on what had just happened. He eventually came to the colleseum where he saw to "Love birds" kissing behind the front desk. He walked closer and closer until he got close enough to hear a conversation starting. "i hope Zelos doesn't find me.." said one voice. "i know... he might get hurt" replied another voice. As soon as Zelos heard this, he quickly leaned over to see who these people were. He was shocked to find colette and kratos. the two looked up at him and colette nervously said "it isn't what it looks like!" Zelos ignored this and ran back to his mansion. 


	3. two can play at that game!

Zelos kept running until he got to his mansion. He ran in, and locked the door. he turned around and saw Lloyd still standing there in shock. zelos picked up Lloyd who was still in shock and put him outside. Zelos sat there wondering what to do. He realized," If she wants to play that way...then 2 can play that game!" zelos yet again ran out of his mansion to find another woman. Zelos kept running until he bumped into sheena. sheena yelled " Watch where your going, zelos!" she was angry at him for not paying attention to where he was going. Zelos saw Kratos and Colette coming. He quickly told sheena" Please just go along with what i'm about to do!" Zelos quickly grabbed sheena and startd to kiss her. Colette immediately stopped in her tracks even though kratos kept going until he realized she had stopped running. "Colette! why did you stop?" exclaimed kratos. as tears formed in her eyes she said "Look at Zelos... he obviously has moved on..." she started to back away and yelled to Zelos "Zelos Wilder... I HATE YOU!" she quickly turned around and ran away. Kratos followed her while yelling "colette! STOP!". Zelos finally let go of sheena. Sheena quickly yelled "Why the heck did you do that?" She then punched Zelos and ran away. Zelos just sat down in the middle of the street holding his face in pain. "OWW! why did she have to puch me! don't girls usually slap?" 


	4. I'm sorry

Zelos stood up and realized what he had just done. Colette'swords were ringing in his head: I hate you! i hate you! i hate you! He had to find colette to apologize. He was running around for hours trying to find her. He came to the entrance of meltokio and finally saw her. Colette had bags in her hands;she was about to leave.She then saw Zelos and immediately took out her chakrams. with tears in her eyes she yelled "if you come any closer i WILL attack!" she was shaking and obviously was very hurt on what he had done. He locked his eyes on hers and slowly walked towards her. when he started to get close, colette yelled "don't come near me! i hate you!" He inched closer and closer until he grabbed her hands. Colette dropped her chakrams. They were gazing in eachothers eyes until zelos grabbed her and whispered in her ear "i'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you" colette looked up at him and replied "I forgive you...and i still love you." They began to kiss. Zelos stopped and asked "i know you love me and all but, why were you kissing kratos before?" colette immediately replied " we weren't kissing! i was hiding under there because i left one of my chakrams in the colleseum and we weren't supposed to be there; then we heard you coming so we hid." zelos was totally confused but he replied "but i heard you guys talking about me getting hurt? or for me not to find you!" (go back to chptr 2...you'll understand..) Colette sternly relplied " you would've gotten hurt by the guards and put in jail, i didn't want you to go through that!" Zelos was still confused but, he knew colette was telling the truth because she would never lie to him. Zelos and colette walked back to his mansion. "Why is Lloyd in front of your door?" asked colette. "uhh...don't ask..." replied Zelos. They went into the mansion together and are still happy as a couple to this day. I bet your wondering what happened to Loyd...well,sheena kissed him so he finally came out of shock. 


End file.
